obsession
by shadowfoxyboy
Summary: an obsession gone to far.
1. chapter 1

A cold winter's morning, the bloody crooked smile of the sun greeting death city, appearing every dawn like clockwork. Overtaking that of the moon in a morbidly fleeting action.

I propelled myself down the narrow street towards the DWMA school on my laboratory chair, I must admit I've masted the art of the chair; reducing the critical misjudgements and wrong calculations of my desired paths. Even in battle, I am feared by the students for merely sitting.

I sat there strolling towards my destination, cranking the screw in my head and observing my surroundings to take note of anything of interest.

Sadly this town lacks anything worth studying - well that,s a lie there was something, something that's been under my nose this entire time a peculiar subject with extreme OCD.

I've been studying him during my class at the DWMA to learn of his pattern, everyone has a pattern; a way they live their meaningless lives. I just have to find this and exploit it.

Observing my students from just far away is too easy, it is mere child's play. I would lean back in my chair after assigning a project they would drone through, my lit cigarette submerging my face in a layer of smoke and finally to fool any onlookers, I will sit slanted parallel to the light source just so the light reflects off my glasses to conceal the whereabouts of what my predatory eyes were preying on .

Even if the students got suspicious they always glanced at the stitches covering my body. And in my classroom, they would be across the walls stretched in long asymmetrical patterns to throw people off or to make them think it was holding the room together - such fools. a lab bench was my desk and it was littered with dried blood and scalpels left behind from our dissecting lessons and multiple beakers filled with mixed reactants that formed an array of smells enough to set the senses on fire, but it was all a facade to further my research on my newest subject. Death The Kid; the only living relative to Lord Death.

I continued reclining in my trusted old chair hearing it crack and whine as I did so. Swiveling around on odd occasions looking over my lesson plan for today's upcoming classes, it looks like a resonance lesson with my subject and his deranged friends, Maka Albarn, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki and of course Liz and Patty his moronic weapons.

Such a perfect chance to learn more about Kid.

The students piled in like the sheep they were, entering their little pen to be bossed around by the shepherd; me. I could tell them anything and they'd believe it, writing it down in their little notebooks. I could have told them enzymes slowed down chemical reactions and they'd be none the wiser They were all so boring, so robotic. The only interesting one was Kid. Kid, sitting there in his pristine suit with a bored expression on his face, glancing out the window at the world around him rather than listening to me prattle on about dissection. I wondered what he's thinking; he reminded me of me when I was his age. Just a little bit.

Another dissection lesson, The only thing that doesn't rot my brain with every passing second. The students complained, and I admired them somewhat for that. But they relented like they always did, and we ended up dissecting some rare bird species I had no real motivation to learn the name of. Once class was over, I kept back Kid, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star. And of course, the moronic guns Kid uses, who's names I have chosen to forget and assigned them a time for special training lord death requested me to do. I stood in the forest clearing, watching the morning dew twinkle on the silk of spider webs. Yet I don't really notice it, for I was in my own head, a shell to the outside world, formulating the plan to experiment on my symmetrical subject but how to go about it.

So many ways to conduct this experiment but one way stands out from the rest, to seduce the student; making my prey come to me, conducting their own demise. Such an intriguing idea, to force a romantic connection out of one who seems oblivious to it.

The golden glow of the sunset over the forest is an enriching view to say the least, the students should be arriving soon for their training, such an embarrassing site of "friendship is magic bullshit" will clearly incite far too much emotional drama to be considered normal.

Then again, maybe I'm the one who isn't normal.


	2. part 2

The sun shines a deep shade of amber, radiating its gaze upon the city, illuminating the tops of the school and casting its shadow on the grounds below. I patiently stand here cranking my screw as I idly wobble in the evening winds, waiting for the after-school assignment Lord Death has instructed me to do. He had requested that I teach a small group of students to resonate as a team; working off each other's wavelength, but I don't much care for that aspect. The aspect I care about is Death the Kid who is part of the group I got assigned to. This will make it much easier to gather data on my subject - that is most certainly true. Much more accurate data that would be gathered by simply staring at him in class. This little assignment gives me an excuse to inspect him closely without seeming too out of place.

Before I can finish the thought process he appears with those delinquent pistol sisters, surprising they could handle Kid's obsessive personality. I thought they'd be driven mad but quite the opposite; they work well with it despite a few questionable interactions from what I have read on them. But it may just be blind loyalty from being saved from a life on the streets and given security of a nice warm home...

Humans are so dutiful. Hehehe.

The rest of the students steadily make haste. First being Maka and Soul. A peculiar pair with their own faults and weakness. Next is "look down and praise the mighty Black Star he who shall Transcend god himself" that little shit, Black Star. He annoys me beyond comprehension but he proves to have interesting abilities and a strong soul resonance. I would love to dissect him, though I doubt Lord Death would like that. It truly is a miracle his partner stays with him despite his severe narcissism. Okay, time to assume my false personality.

"Good afternoon class" I state, tilting my head to the right, twisting my screw as I did so just to see the uneasy looks of the students. But Kid showed nothing but boredom. Can't use that tactic now, can I? Making them uneasy makes it easier to observe them without them corrupting any data that may ruin my inductions.

"Now class, Lord Death has assigned me to teach you to work together and resonate as a team,"

(Time skip after Training Scene)

Soul resonance went well as could be expected as a group, although Maka clearly is the weak link within the group with her small soul but with that stubborn determination both her and her father share, she pushed through the hardship to better herself and succeed within that group.

So strange to push oneself for friends, it's pretty moronic at that certainly a weakness that can be taken advantage of. Unfittingly Kid does not possess this trait which means getting close to him through this angle will not work. Further research is required that most certainly is true.

As the moon rises, I gather my things from the class including my darling chair. I push myself out the school and down the stairs, wishing they would have a flat section; it's becoming quite the pain in my back and breaking my chair slightly on the steps but I keep rolling towards my lab.

I light a fag and stared off into nothingness. "My dear subject has no exploitable weakness to become closer to him. Well at least without suspicion," I inhale then stop, dropping the cigarette out my mouth "That's it!"

A loud maddening laugh fills the silent hallways. His weakness, it was staring me in the face all along! That will be how I get close to him. His little vulnerability.


	3. part 3

Ahh, Little Death the Kid. The trait in him I admire most, which feels closest to my heart, is the one I will use to completely break him. His Obsessive nature; such a simple thing. So easily manipulated used to excrete positive results in favour of my little plan.

Im going to use his OCD to make him all mine. How, you ask? How can such a thing happen? What plan can I possibly come up with to mold this over-independence into reliance? I drop my cigarette onto the concrete floor and dejectedly stamp it out with the toe of my thin, fraying shoes. Staring at the blood dripping from the mouth of the moon, pouring from between its teeth; I know. I know Ive beaten him.

I stay up all night fashioning my design. Its a pen, as its known the pen is the mightiest weapon, more powerful than the sword hehehe. Or in this case the mind. The pen is relatively normal looking dip pen at first glance, one that most students would possess but aside from the proper metal point which can be dipped into ink and written with, attached to the edge of the convex where the plastic pulls into the metal, is a tiny opening, one which would be called a flaw if being placed accidentally. In truth the pen will need to be dipped in ink to write with. But I have also filled around the metal with ink to stew before screwing on the canister. The ink will somewhat thicken by 0.07% overnight. This will allow my plan to come into motion.

Preferably Id like to build a second pen, a prototype and test it myself; presumably to see if it works, but secretly I dont like experimenting with my untested inventions myself before letting others disgusting, unskilled hands anywhere near them as it may show flows in the designs that can be adjusted for future use on that person.

As the sun is beginning to rise, and I dont have much time to come up with an excuse to make Kid use the pen, so I rush to the school early to come with stage

2\. 5 hours Later.

SURPRISE TEST TIME! I announce loudly as I sit In My backwards-facing them, arms raised to the heavens. Im grinning wildly. Each student groans and shifts, slight worry filling their eyes coupled with mild annoyance. I really like that facial expression. I wonder which muscles their using. Imagine them tightening. Initially I am intrigued. But then I look at Kid and see something much more enthralling. Complete. Utter. Indifference. Im going to have so much fun making him care! Inducing such a strong reaction from him as I watch him explode in a crescendo of neurotically fueled passion! ... I somewhat wish hed unleash such a thing upon me... And giving last time Black Star cheated on his last test, Im going to take some precautions, my glasses flash and everyone becomes uneasy. I make a sweet, charming smile. Dont worry, I just have to hand out regulation pens, they all breathe a sigh of relief, and it seems even Kid catches the attention. His apathy is merely a front; thats my new hypothesis.

I hand him out the pen I made last night. Everyone else just gets an ordinary one. I was right. Hes so self-absorbed he doesnt even notice hes the only one with a special pen. His father certainly dies spoil him. I sit back and allow myself a sip of o tea at my desk, preparing for the greatest show ever to commence. He rubs his pen along the paper and notices it immediately. The ink has smudged all over the edge of the D as he starts to write his name. I see him wince and his hands shake, trying to keep his composure. His teeth grits against each other, and so do mine in pure joy. He takes a calming breath and tries again. The ink deposit I left inside the ridge is seeping into his paper ensuring it smudges.

His pupils constrict, his entire body quivering. I can practically hear the screaming in his head, self-doubt creeping through his frail body. Hes breaking. I can see huge smudge blots on the paper, black ink becoming red blood in my mind. He covers his head in his shaking hands, mouth opening wide and screeching through the class, voice ringing loudly around the glass-paneled room. I quickly intervene, rushing to his desk, Id shocked students if I were to grab the gaunt teenager, instead I poke his shoulder to get his attention but nothing happens. Its okay, Kid. Lets go to the nurses office and Ill help you. so i haul him over my shoulder and walk towards the door. Everyone er...continue! I must pretend like I care a little bit, right? once out the class I race towards my office hoping that no one sees me with deaths son like this. Once the heavy door of my office is safely banged closed behind us I dump the still screaming teen onto the floor. He stops screaming as his body makes contact. His eyes remain wide and searching. He looks up at me as tears prick at the edges of his cheeks. Such mess...so so bad ...messy... I kneel on the floor beside him. I take in the details of his beautiful face which I havent been able to see up close yet. Boldly I reach out and cares his soft cheek, an action which causes him to plunge over the edge and a tear to trickle into my palm. Normally Id be disgusted by such an emotional display. But this just shows how well my plan worked. The tear is a trophy, a testimony to my genius. Keep still, Kid, I say gently, pulling his head into my chest. My lab coat seems to wrap around both of us, entangling us in its stitched web. Its horrible, isnt it? Something so messy... actually I dont mind mess. He sniffles. You-Youre the only one w-who understands me Sir... You can call stein, if you like, I coax in a silken voice. This display of kindness and apparent understanding makes him break down further, just sobbing with his hair disheveled against my shoulder. I have my experiment. Hes mine.

Now the real fun begins.


End file.
